Hallelujah
by pinkpower
Summary: Everything about Aerith caught Jacob off guard. JB/AG Jerith? oneshot. Rated for Lemon


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Jacob Black would never know what led him here to share this night with Aerith Gainsborough, Heaven in the form of a young woman. He was amazed how naturally wonderful she was, and probably would never realize it herself. For the first time in his life, Jacob doubted his sanity, for nothing—no one—so magical could survive the cruelty and selfishness of mankind. Yet there she was, lying flawlessly still as Jacob just stared, absolutely bewildered, at Aerith's entrancing body.

It was almost completely dark in his room, if it weren't for the captivating moonlight bleeding through the window glass and blanketing his angel's cloud-white skin. Her long, chocolate curls were cascaded like a stream of water on his pillow. And her spell-casting emerald eyes—oh, those eyes—glistened with love as Jacob's eyes continued to graze over her bare figure. Everything about Aerith caught Jacob off guard. In short, he had never seen anything so breathtaking.

_This must be a dream_.

"Jacob," Aerith whispered, as her hands found his copper flesh.

Her flower petal touch shot bolts of vivacious electricity throughout his body, and Jacob knew he would never love somebody as much as he loved his angel.

Jacob leaned forward so that he was his own naked body hovered hers, so that he could kiss Aerith. She encircled her arms around his shoulders, two sets of lips shaping together in an eager kiss. His heart beat loudly, and the world he knew melted away until it was just Jacob and the Flower Girl. He yearned for more—not for her body, which was admittedly beautiful much like Aerith was—but for her whole heart.

For a moment he stopped the kiss to bore into Aerith's bright green irises. Did she really want to do this? Jacob searched for any signs of reluctance or fear, but he found nothing but warmth and devotion. He helpless but to grin down at Aerith, yet all he wanted to do was sob tears of joy.

"I love you," he confessed in a murmur of breath, "_so much_."

"I know," Aerith smiled softly up at him. "I love you, too."

"Are you sure about this?" Jacob questioned, making sure before anything. He didn't want to bring pain to his angel.

She nodded slowly. "Just take it slow, okay? I want this to last forever."

Jacob's chest could have burst with pure joy right then and there, but he did his best to contain himself.

At long last, he plunged the very soul of him into Aerith. She dug her fingernails into his back, urging him to keep moving within her tight walls. Jacob obeyed her command, lowering his mouth to his neck whilst her hands traveled upward to bury her digits in his thick, black locks.

"Jacob," Aerith moaned in both pleasure and pain, as she slowly began to get used to the size of his throbbing member. "Oh, Jacob!" She shouted affectionately in his ear, and he only went faster as he felt himself nearing his climax.

His lips, once again, found hers in a heated kiss. Jacob's tongue gently massaged Aerith's, and she was only happy to return the favor. Their bodies pressed together as Aerith wrapped her legs around Jacob's waist, and earning an aroused moan in response. Aerith's orgasm finally hit, and she positively refused to let go of Jacob's lips.

But like earlier, he broke the kiss. "Aerith," he spoke softly into her ear as Jacob withdrew his length, and spent himself onto the sheets next to her.

* * *

Three hours later, Jacob awoke to find his head nestled in between Aerith's breasts, and her absentmindedly running his fingers through his midnight colored hair. He smiled against Aerith's skin, unable to believe that he could actually be with someone so magnificent.

"Hi," Aerith whispered softly as Jacob raised his head to look at her. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby. You're the best pillow I've ever had. You know, it's been awhile since I've slept so peacefully," Jacob replied, taking in a greedy breathe of air. Despite Aerith proving this was all real, he still feared that he was stuck in the best dream Heaven ever granted him.

Aerith grimaced, knowing her Native American lover was referring to all those nights he stayed up and thought of Bella Swan, just as she used to spend her days remembering Zack Fair.

"I don't deserve you," Jacob confessed, gazing upon Aerith's beauty for the thousandth time. He was always taken aback by her; it always felt like the first time every time he looked at her for it seemed there was a light turned on under her skin. "You are really too good for me, Aerith."

"And you're ridiculous, Jacob," Aerith giggled, tapping the tip of his nose with her index finger. "I wish you knew how special you are, especially to me. I don't think I could ever bare it if I lost you. My soul would die."

"So would mine," the shape-shifter retorted. "You're some kinda miracle."

"As are you," Aerith smiled, alighting Jacob's heart with cold fire.

"I love you." He took her hands in his, kissing each of Aerith's palms as tears streamed from his brown eyes.

"Jacob? What's wrong?" Aerith inquired, gently reaching her hands to his cheeks and wiped away the dampness with her thumbs. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing. You're"—beautiful didn't even seem to be the right word for Aerith. She was so much more, and he knew it deep down to the core. How could someone so mysterious and miraculous tare him up so much inside? And yet Jacob _needed_ Aerith. Otherwise, he couldn't breathe ever again. Aerith was kind, beautiful, funny, and smart, but neither adjective could nail her down perfectly—"indescribable. You're my angel."

She shook her head at Jacob, never believing that he could think so very much of her when she was but a simple girl. But Jacob thought differently, and _knew_ Aerith was much more than she gave herself credit for.

"And you're mine, Jacob Black. I'll love you for all eternity," the Flower Girl said. It was not a promise of infinite devotion, but a statement that Aerith's love for her russet wolf would never end.

For an instant, Jacob considered saying that a goddess of her stature deserved someone who was in her league; Aerith deserved the best of the best, and he couldn't be positive he could offer anything but love to her. But then again, why spoil the moment?

"And I'll love for you forever—longer than that even," he responded and received a kiss on the forehead.

He rested his head back down, and again fell asleep to the lullaby of his angel's heartbeat.

* * *

**Kiki: That was the worst lemon I've ever read.**

**Me: Thanks. I always appreciate the support.**

**Kiki: What possessed you to even write this monstrosity?**

**Me: Er… My love for both Aerith Gainsborough and Jacob Black.**

**Kiki: You couldn't have wrote a Clerith, and I thought you hated Jacob.**

**Me: Um. Ooh! A spork! Gotta go cut out my heart with it. Okie. Later.**


End file.
